The following PTL1 discloses a technique for generating associated data that associates flow line data that represents a locus along which a customer moved with transaction data that represents the purchase contents of the customer, and collecting behavior of the customer by using the associated data. In this technique, when associating the flow line data and the transaction data, the face image of the customer is used for linking the data.